Amariana Montmorency
Origins Amariana was born in the early 1800's in London England. She had a normal childhood with her little sister, Pandora Montmorency, who is just a year younger than her until they both sailed over to the states with their parents in 1810. Even though Amariana was young, she was very smart and very observant to things around her. She was just ten when she heard of massacres happening all over the states by a killer. Their were theories that the killer was a witch. Other theories that it was a demon man, but Amariana's suggested that It was someone who was a mutated human. Amariana knew a lot about mutation ever since she encountered someone who had a weird skin disorder back in London. She swore up and down to her parents that she saw the man disappear into thin air like smoke but they didn't fall for it. Ever since then, she's been dealing with mutations. When Amariana was eighteen, she first witnessed her Mother and Father's death. It was during a burglary into their home. While Amariana's Father fought the man, their mother tried to hide Amariana and Pandora. When the first gunshots were sounded, The mother yelled, giving away their location. The burglar went to find the mother and killed her right in front of Amariana and Pandora. Angered bubbled inside of her and she launched herself at the man and strangled him with her hands as Pandora grabbed his legs and dropped him to the ground. From there, they both began to beat the man until her was no longer conscious. Suddenly, the man awoke a few moments later, as Pandora constantly stared at him with intense eyes. He screamed and kicked himself around as he felt like his limbs and muscles were being torn apart like paper. The screaming finally stopped when his mind practically broke itself via the pain and died within seconds. Amariana looked over at Pandora and questioned what just happened, to which Pandora said she just felt like making him suffer; to which he did. After the death of their parents, Amariana and Pandora made headlines in the city as they were considered 'brave heroes' for defending themselves, but they both knew they had to mourn the loss of their parents. After the funeral, Amariana and Pandora were forced out onto the streets. With her being the oldest, she knew she had to take care of them both, and with that, Amariana took her and Pandora to the gym everyday and learned how to fight in multiple different styles. From there, Amariana learned how to use different weapons, such as guns, explosives, and melee weapons. She was also taught how to use her surroundings for weapons also. It took her two years to learn everything she knows today. With that, Amariana became a fighter and protected her sister other. Her protection drew attention to an outside source of the town. A man in Dark clothing. The man approached the siblings and told them that he would like to take them into his care; and could give them what they desired most: Justice. They agreed, and told the man their names, into which he replied, Nathaniel Essex. Once reaching Sinister's mansion, the two were concerned but didn't question the strange man. From there, they both were taken to his underground lab, where they saw many different artifacts and weapons throughout time, but mainly, they saw a large, cylinder tube with a silver stone-like substance growing around it. It looked like chunks of crystals but after taking a closer look, it was a metal-like stone. The Cylinder itself was cold, metal, and frozen on the inside. After Pandora asked what it was, Sinister replied: "Power". Amariana and Pandora was taken to another room with a huge machine in the middle. Sinister called it The Hellfire Pod; a machine that would grant them immense psionic superhuman abilities. The siblings was confused but didn't mind it nonetheless. Amariana asked what he was planning, and Sinister told them that he was going to give them superhuman abilities, and a little something else. Asking what it was, Sinister told them that he had added something to the machine that'll give them one mutated power. Amariana and Pandora wasn't sure about it, but agreed nonetheless. Pandora revealed to Sinister that she already had a mutated power; to which Sinister took her to another room. Little did Amariana know that she would never see her sister again. The next day, Amariana questioned where Pandora was, but sinister replied by saying that she ran away, and with the help of his telepathy, she believed him. After spending a few days preparing, Amariana was in test clothes and prepared to get in. Amariana went in, and Sinister inserted a lava-like substance into the machine and injected it throughout the rest of the machine itself. He started it up and thus began the evolution of Amariana's change. Amariana described the process as slow at first, but a rush once the transformation began. Her body was filled and heightened with energy that it felt like she was powerful enough to do anything; but the enjoyment of what was happening died off when her body exploded on fire. She screamed but realized she wasn't be harmed at all; she was feeling even more powerful. When the Machine opened, Amariana stepped out and felt like a new person with a new power that was at her fingertips. Afterwards, Sinister told her that she would need to prepare to train, but first, wanted to show her newfound signature weapon. He would take her into the next room and showed her weapon, which she instantly fell in love with. The hilt and handle was made out of pure medal; a strong and powerful metal called Adamantium that had some enhancements made to it. Sinister went on to tell her that the Metal also had magical properties which allowed him to keep the metal and the blade together. The Blade itself was made straight from the metal-crystal substance she found growing outwards from the frozen tube from before. It had a red and orange glow to it, with a fire-type energy evaporating from its sharp blade. The Sword itself was huge, standing about 6' tall and nearly 1 1/2 feet wide. After receiving the weapon, Amariana spent the next few years undergoing training and learning different fighting styles, learning about mutation, how to use different type of weapons, and learning and testing about her newfound abilities. The scary thing was, the more she used the sword, she more she began to develop this hunger and deadly feeling that originated from the sword, which caused her to not want to stop hunting. Sinister knew of this side affect, calling it a 'Psionic trademark'. He told her to try and focus and anchor that feeling into something, into which, Amariana did. The whole time she was with Sinister, she had been upset about Pandora leaving her, but she couldn't hunt her only family, so she developed an alternative for her to anchor her impulses: Mutants. One night, Amariana found herself outside, and looked around, seeing that Sinsiter's castle and himself was gone; as if he disappeared into thin air. She was left with her sword and capsules she learned to craft with the help of Sinister, thus, beginning her reign as The Haise Huntress. In the 1850's, Amariana sent herself back to England and Russia to handle things. Since the 1850's, Amariana had remained a somewhat Anti-hero. She saved and killed innocents for fun, sport, or vengeance. In the 1880s, Amariana met a man and fell in love with him, but was killed by one of his sisters just two years after their wedding after she found out he was married to someone like Amariana. Out of rage, Amariana killed her Ex-husband entire family and friends, and their friends too; going on a killing spree. Once the 1900s hit and the evolution of Mutants kicked in, Amariana's hunt began and she began to slaughter mutants in her path. The hunt only made the impulses worse as the sword demanded more and more from her. This shifted Amariana into an Ampath; no remorse, no feelings, no regret. During WWI, she made her way back to America and began to kill even more mutants while also dying from old age and other injuries. In the 1940s, Amariana decided to join WWII and fight men and mutants at the same time. There, she met a man named Afanasi Tsfar, where she was killed by him since she didn't have her sword; abandoning it when she joined the war for a little while. For 60 years, she continued to slaughter mutants around the world, doing it recreationally but also for money. In 2010, Amariana had nearly killed over 1000 mutants in the 200+ years of her life and has died over 100 times since then, and her hunt still continues til this day. Personality Amariana from the start was always a fighter both Physically and Mentally. The Machine she was put in only enhanced not only those qualities, but gave her abilities too. She is described as a force of power; a raging fire that can destroy anything in its path. She is vindictive and quite loyal to those she respects. Whatever she believes in, she fights for. When upset, Amariana is described to be hell on earth; wanting to inflict whatever pain or anger she was on onto those around her. She is also described as someone who will never stop until they get what they want, no matter what the situation. Appearance Amariana appears to be a beautiful woman with brown hair and light brown tips. She has Green-hazel like eyes and a creme skin color. Even though she has a enhanced body, she is slim, and tall. Powers and Abilities Powers Life-Force Manipulation - Amariana can psionically control and manipulate her own life force, allowing her to either speed up or slow down her aging.'' * '''Self-Resurrection - '''Amariana is able to revive herself upon death after some time. The way this happens is that she explodes on fire and her body is restored to its original, healthy, power state; like shedding through matter manipulation * '''Phoenix's Wrath - '''Amariana can enter her Phoenix Form for only 7-10 mins after her resurrection, making her impossible to harm, kill, or destroy. ''Abilities * Master Martial Artist - '''Amariana is a great fighter and loves to use someone's own energy against them. She as studied karate, judo, aikido, savate, boxing, lucha-libre style wrestling and multiple styles of kung fu. * '''Master Acrobat - '''Amariana is highly skilled in incorporating gymnastics and acrobatics into her fighting style as she battles opponents. * '''Master Weaponist - '''Amariana is highly skilled with Melee and ranged weapons, Such as Guns, Knives, swords, daggers, and bombs. * '''Swordsmanship - '''Amariana is an expert at swordsmanship. ''Strength Levels'' * '''Human - (ENHANCED) - '''Amariana is only human due to the genetic experiments performed on her. Those Genetic experiments enhanced her body and gave her abilities others would dream of. ''Weaknesses'' * '''Human Weaknesses - '''Amariana doesn’t have any type of healing factor or invulnerability to harmful objects, making her have the same weaknesses as humans. * '''Phoenix's Curse - '''Also known as The Huntress Curse, Amariana's impulses and upper brain functions were changed and switched around over the years of using her sword during training. Along with the link to the sword, Amariana was always forced to hunt; unable to stop, rest, or have a single day off. She considers the sword 'a bully' to her. ''Paraphernalia'' ''Equipment'' * '''The Phoenix Sword - ''the Phoenix sword is a sword that was crafted from the fire of the psionic torture dimension and the rich metal known as adamantium. The sword houses many psionic powers and can link itself to its victims if marked by the blade. Once stabbed, the sword sends the victim to the psionic hellworld to be tortured.'' ** Linking - '''Amariana herself is linked to her sword and vice versa, giving her the ability to track it down. The Link also allows her to bring anyone back from the hell world. ** '''Psionic Energy Manipulation - '''The Phoenix sword is a manifestation of the Psionic Hell dimension it was crafted from, giving it the ability to absorb and manipulate Psionic energy. ** '''Life-Force Absorption - '''Once stabbed, The Phoenix Sword absorbs the victims life force and body, sending them to the Psionic Hell world. ** '''Reality Distortion - '''Amariana's sword can distort and manipulate reality around it through the psionic fire it creates. * '''Weapon Capsules - '''Amariana has a collection of small capsules filled with black smoke. Once introduced to oxygen, the smoke shifts into guns and explosive items so she can use them. * '''Knives - '''Amariana has a collection of knives and a machete she uses. Her most notable knife is her boot knife, that sticks out at the bottom of her boot. * '''Visor - '''Amariana wears a visor that can identify any mutant, it's power level, their powers, and danger level when looking at them. ''Transportation''''' * 2008 Chevy Camaro